1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle and a method for a data update for a control device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A method and a device for rewriting a sector having bootloader software in a sector-deletable, non-volatile semiconductor memory is already known from published European patent document EP 1 701 262 B1. In this context, it is specified that a so-called bootloader code is provided in a first sector of a non-volatile memory for a controller. During the start-up, this bootloader software is loaded and brings about the initialization of the hardware of the controller, for example, the interfaces, so that an application program is able to make use of these interfaces.